Draco is Harry
by LunaDraco Malfoy
Summary: Something goes wrong. Harry becomes me (Draco) and I become Harry. Confussed? Think of how I feel. Ever tried blasting someone with a shield charm? Well here is some advice, DO NOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy!**

**The book starts in Harry's second year at \hogwarts, or does it?**

FROM DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW

Hi, I am Draco Malfoy. Though everyone calls me Harry me explain:-

It all started with us duelling, Potter and I...

"Don't you dare Potter"

"Don't I dare what Malfoy?"

"_Confringo_ " "_Protego'"_we shouted at the same time.

Just for the record never put these two spells together. Before we knew it we were transfered back in time. To our second year at Hogwarts. But guess what? I ended up in Potters body and he in mine. I know that this sounds very weird, but let me tell you it is true.

Oh look, there comes Granger.

"_Hello Harry" said Hermione (told you). "Hello Mudblood" I replied _

"Why did you call me that? Are you OK? You sound like.- I know this might sound weird- Draco."

"That is because I am. Let me explain. THE STORY AGAIN."

"So you are not Harry, then where is Harry?" asked Granger, obviously confused. That's the problem with non-magical people, they don't understand magic. "He is in Slytherin common room, with Crabbe and Goyle. I guess."

"We- we should tell Professor Dumbledore. He would know what to do."And she took me to his office. We bumped into the real Potter on the way. "Hermione." he croaked.

"I know what happened Harry, we are going to Professor Dumbledore's office. Come with us."

So Potter joined us too. Luckily the door to his office was already open, so we did not have to say the password, "Professor Dumbledore"

'Yes Miss Granger."

"Harry and Draco were duelling, in their what year?"

"Sixth year. We were duelling in the toilets." said Harry, the real one.

"Yes, so they were duelling and then they used _Confringo_ _Protego _spells on each other at the same time. then they were transferred to this year, in the form of each other." said Granger in her bossy voice.

Dumbledore peered at them over his half moon glasses. His eyes were not twinkling. "So you" he said looking at the real Harry, in me" are not Draco but Harry and you" this time he was looking at me "are Draco."

"Yes Professor. Can you turn them back?"

"I do not think so Miss Granger. But until then, both of you need to act like you are the other person."

"So I need to act like Draco?" asked Harry. He was acting like a second year. Even though we looked like how we did then, we still had our minds from the future. I hope that Potter does well in lessons, and gets me good marks. While I do it all wrong.

"Yes Mr Potter. and Miss Granger, you need to make sure that you do not let the truth slip out either."

"Yes Professor."

**I know that it was a bit short, but it is a prologue.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING, THIS IS ALL J.K. ROWLINGS**

DRACO's POINT OF VIEW AGAIN!

Guess what? Weasley got a howler! It was the best moment of my life. And he expected me to comfort him. Ha. Professor McGonagall came by, giving out timetables. I had double Herbology with Griffindors and Hufflepuffs first. NOOOO.

I waited outside the greenhouse, with Weasley and Granger. When Professor Sprout came out, with that famous guy, Gilderoy Lockhart. He asked me if I could stay back and chat with him. NO I screamed in my head. I remembered last time Potter had met him, he had made Potter come and take a picture with him. Lockhart and Potter, the big headed pair. So why did he want me? Go see the real Potter I said to him, once again in my head. He thinks that I want to be famous. Or at least that Potter does, which is not a surprise.  
I walked in to see Granger answer a question, not a surprise. We were dealing with Mandrakes. Usually, Crabbe and Goyle would do all the messy work, while I got to laze about. But Granger and Weasley thought of sharing the work out.

Next we had transfiguration. We had to turn a beetle into a button. I turned a beetle into a beetle, and made it shake a bit. Though Weasley did even better, by squashing his beetle under his elbow. Five points from Griffindor. I too squished my beetle. Five more points from Griffindor. This was going to be fun after all!

Potions was the worst lesson ever. Professor Snape took loads of points from me. Keep this a secret, but for the first time I felt as if Potters life was not so good. In fact, I felt sorry for him (or for me). THW LESSON IN SHORT:

Pansy went up to sit next to him. 'Hi Drake' she said. 'What, who are you… Oh hi…' he looked at me Pansy I mouthed 'Hi Drancy… wha?' he was acting so stupid. Ruining my amazing reputation.

'Drakes, you know me, I am Pansy, not Drancy.' She said her hands on her hips.  
'Sorry, just thinking of something,' he murmured, trying to cover up for his mistake.

For the rest of the lesson, professor Snape made some rude comments about me. And it wasn't even my fault. I guess that I was… Professor Snape is pretty mean to Potter.

I won't discuss the other lessons, though I must admit sitting with a mud blood and a blood traitor is not the best thing. I miss myself, a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING, THIS IS ALL J.K. ROWLINGS**

Hi, in case you have forgotten (Not me. How could I forget? This is terrible.)

My name is Draco Malfoy, but everyone calls me Harry. Due to duelling the real Harry, we were transported back in time in the form of each other. And I AM NOT ENJOYING BEING HARRY.

Though something good happened today. You see, in the beginning of the term, I bought everyone on the Slytherine team Nimbus 2001's! So today was the first Slytherine practice… and Griffindor.

I remembered the day when this really happened; Weasley ate slugs while trying to spell me. It would be fun watching it again.

AFTER QUIDITCH PRACTICE

It all went wrong. Potter is on the Slytherine Team (good for me) but he is not playing too well. I don't think that he wants to make me look good. So I did the same. And so, now we are both off the teams, until we prove that we will not play the fool. Yeah, our teams agreed to split the pitch. Though our practice was a bit like the real games.

So Weasel never got to eat slugs. Noooo. That was the worst day ever.

And no body writes to me. Well Hagrid the oaf does, but that is of no use to me. I miss myself, even more. Though, Potters life is a bit easier. Let me explain:  
I usually have to do all the homework on my own, without help. But Granger helps Potter and Weasel, making my life easier! Plus I don't have to make notes in class as she makes it for us!

HARRYS POINT OF VIEW  
_Dear Hermione, can you meet me on the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by the troll. At about 5PM.  
I need some good company (non-snakes).  
-Harry_

He had or more of will, discovered the room of requirement in his fifth year at Hogwarts, and had used it to host an illegal DADA club called Dumbledore's Army. Voldemort had returned in his fourth year, and had killed Cedric. He could change that if he stayed like this for long enough, he could change a lot of things that he wished had never happened, like Sirius dying.

'Harry, why did you… where did that come from?'  
'We find out about it in our fifth year. Hermione, the Chamber of Secrets is opened this year, and you get petrified.'  
'Harry, we cannot change anything. It will affect our futures, just keep things the same and tell Draco what to do.'  
'I can't, I speak Parsletounge, not him'  
'You what? I thought that was snake language… Just tell Professor Dumbledore everything.'  
'I can't, I just want you to know, carry a mirror with you everywhere and look into the mirror before you turn a corner OK?' Hermione nodded weakly, she had no idea what Harry was talking about, but knew that it would be smart to follow his advice.

_**Sorry for another short chapter, but do you want Harry to change things, or not? And any ideas on how Harry and Draco go back to their sixth year, as themselves?**_

_**-LDM**_


End file.
